


Otherside

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, Gen, Guitars, Siblings, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Музыка затихла, а повисшая тишина надломилась от треска пластикового стаканчика в руках Вани: — И почему ты не с нами в группе?
Kudos: 5





	Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> История вдохновлена фактом наличия у Вани и Диего совместного детища - группы Prime 8's (как в комиксе, так и в тв-шоу) и песней Otherside от RHCP, которая для меня на 146% Клаус.
> 
> — в процессе написания было съедено много акустик версий Otherside и когда Клаус играет в гримерке, то в моей голове он играет так — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JLJYcNWIog  
> — в тексте использован перевод песни, взятый с en.lyrsense.com - https://en.lyrsense.com/red_hot_chili_peppers/Otherside

Ваня вышла со станции метро и Камберленд-стрит встретила девушку грохотом близлежащей стройки, руганью таксистов и внезапно резким порывом ветра. Похоже, прогнозы синоптиков начали сбываться и на город надвигалась непогода, предвосхищая свое появление глухими раскатами грома.  
Перехватив футляр со электроскрипкой, висящий на плече, Ваня быстро зашагала по направлению к Янг Стрит. До места назначения было рукой подать, и она надеялась успеть до того, как дождь начнется в полную силу.  
Ветер гнал и бросал в глаза дорожную пыль, подхватывал рекламные листовки. Ленивые тучи, которых, казалось, не было еще две минуты назад, угрожающе облокотились на самые крыши домов, закрывая город от палящего июльского солнца. Ветер больше не обжигал кожу, а путал волосы и бросал их в лицо. Прохожие вокруг уже припустили в сторону ближайших укрытий.  
Дождь, холодный и сильный, обрушился в одну секунду. Загрохотал по стоящим на Камберленд-стрит автомобилям, заглушая клаксоны, накрыл сплошным полотном и до последней нитки намочил всех, кто не успел спрятаться. Побежавшие по тротуарам ручьи забрались в светлые кеды Седьмой.  
Избежав столкновения с возникшей из-за угла женщиной, Ваня свернула на Янг Стрит и ускорила шаг. Пробежала мимо черно-белых афиш о сегодняшнем выступлении группы «Prime 8’s» и постучала кулаком в железную дверь.

— Откроемся в семь!  
Голос охранника терялся в стуке дождя о пластиковый козырек, едва накрывавший собой порог клуба. Ваня прижала инструмент к груди и крикнула в ответ:  
— Я из группы!  
Дверь приоткрылась и мужчина в спортивном костюме окинул ее от макушки до насквозь промокшей обуви.  
— Проходи. Второй ваш уже здесь.  
— Отлично! Спасибо!

Девушка бочком протиснулась мимо мужчины, спустилась по лестнице в подвал и, вместо того, чтобы пойти в зал, свернула в боковой коридор, где находилась так называемая гримерка. По сути, это была комната с диваном, двумя табуретками, тумбой и с треснувшим зеркалом. Еще издалека услышав музыку, она подумала, что брат просто коротает время и репетирует, но остановившись перед самой дверью Ваня поняла, что это не Диего. Она медленно повернула ручку и толкнула дверь кончиками пальцев.

_«Будто жизнь налил в бумажный стакан  
Пепельница через вверх и все трещит по швам,  
Я таскался со всеми, но сил уже нет,  
Теперь я хочу лишь к тебе на тот свет.»_

Ленивый перебор, тихий голос и ссутулившаяся над гитарой спина.  
— Клаус?

Парень положил руку поверх струн, будто стыдливо прикрывая их, и вскинул голову. Вместо приветствия он вопросительно склонил голову на бок.  
— Дождь?  
— И тебе привет, Капитан Очевидность, — Ваня положила скрипку на диван. Туда же полетела насквозь мокрая синяя рубашка в клетку. Девушка наклонилась, несколько раз пропустила пальцы через мокрые волосы, встряхивая их. — А ты чего здесь делаешь?  
— Диего с Юдорой застряли за городом. Сказал, что не успевает заехать домой за гитарой и попросил помочь. — Клаус кивнул на гитару брата, стоящую около двери и потянулся к стоящей на подлокотнике дивана пепельнице. Двумя пальцами подхватил тлеющий косячок и затянулся. Выдохнул дым. — Курьером я сработал на отлично, и вот остался сторожить его красавицу. Ну, пока кто-то из вас не нарисуется.

Седьмая взяла бутылку минералки, свернула крышку и налила немного в пластиковый стакан. Опустилась на диван. Отрицательно покачала головой, когда брат протянул ей косяк, и Клаус, пожав плечами, затянулся еще раз.  
— Не закончишь песню?  
— М? Ой, нет, зачем…  
— Прошу.

Клаус внимательно посмотрел сестре в глаза, хмыкнул и отложил самокрутку. Перехватил гитару. Последние два с половиной года эти двое были одним целым и Ваня не помнила, чтобы хоть раз видела Четвертого без семиструнной подруги. Даже если он не играл, она всегда лежала рядом на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Гитара была его продолжением или даже им самим. Покрытая не одним десятком наклеек и надписей, местами потертая и кое-где подклеенная. Казалось, что гитара, как и он, очень устала, но стоило лишь пальцам с обкусанными ногтями коснуться струн, как в них обоих просыпалась жизнь.

_«Вернись и выведи меня из ска́чки этой  
Огонь мне в помощь оказаться на том свете  
Сначала вою, а затем кричу,  
Теперь я выплакал все слезы и молчу,  
От жизни я хотел совсем другого,  
Нельзя ли мне родиться снова._

_Как долго мне скитаться и чего-то ждать  
И сколько жизнь нас будет разлучать? Не верю…  
Не может быть одним из плохих дел  
Лезвием по горлу —  
Это все, что я когда-либо хотел…»_

Музыка затихла, а повисшая тишина надломилась от треска пластикового стаканчика в руках Вани.  
— И почему ты не с нами в группе?  
— Потому что я в миг стану рок-звездой, получу безграничный доступ к тяжелым наркотикам и сдохну от передозировки, — Четвертый погладил гитару и улыбнулся. — Я лучше в переходах свои центы заработаю на траву да таблетки. Ну, чтоб соблазна не было.  
Ваня поставила стаканчик на пол и передвинулась на другой край дивана ближе к Клаусу. Прозвучавший вопрос был подобен грозе, обрушившейся на Торонто в жаркий июльский день.  
— Ты пытался призвать его?

Теперь настала Ванина очередь рассматривать брата.  
Губы Четвертого плотно сжались. Он даже отстранился, прижимаясь к спинке стула и прячась за гитарой. Пальцы правой руки впились в ладонь, а сама рука дрожала от напряжения. Он опустил глаза, сфокусировавшись на носках кед сестры.  
— Я… да и не только я, мы все волнуемся за тебя, Клаус. Вы с Беном были очень близки и после его смерти ты стал другим. Конечно, он нас всех изменила, но ты, кажется, все еще…  
— Я не могу. — Клаус перебил ее. — Я пробовал и все еще пробую, но не получается.  
— А если ты… ну, перестанешь употреблять? — Ваня наклонилась вперед и облокотилась локтями о колени.

— То, что я пробовал вызвать Бена и означает, что я бросал. Трезвел и пробовал. Но проблема в том, что, когда я трезв, то призраков слишком много.— Теперь он ухватился пальцами за отлипающий край наклейки на верхней деке и несколько раз часто моргнул. Заговорил шепотом. — Я самого себя не слышу. Ничего не слышу, не знаю там ли он и не могу сосредоточиться и позвать его. Постоянно убеждаю себя, что Бен давно ушел на свет, но… Самая страшная мысль, которая не дает мне ни минуты покоя — что он там, совершенно один среди этих призраков, а я не могу помочь.  
— Ты не должен винить себя за это.  
— Но как же нет, Ваня? У кого еще в целом мире есть сила видеть мертвых?!  
— И что? У вас есть силы, но инструкции по их использованию не существует. Подумай о Пятом — он умеет перемещаться во времени и пространстве, но так и не смог вернуться домой.

Клаус положил гитару на пол и обхватил себя пальцами за шею, наклонился вперед.  
— Он всегда был рядом. Когда ночами меня мучили кошмары, или в комнате сидели уродливые призраки, знаешь, такие с вываливающимися кишками или разбитыми головами, я всегда бежал к нему. Бен разрешал остаться у него в комнате и без конца читал и читал мне. Я знаю столько восхитительных историй только благодаря ему, — нашел на пальце заусенец и попробовал его откусить. — Он всегда брал меня с собой, когда зависал с тобой и Пятым. И пусть у меня дрянной характер, он никогда не проходил мимо моей комнаты, делая вид, что меня не существует. Я не сказал ему спасибо и не могу сказать сейчас. — Качнулся вперед и назад. Сглотнул. — После смерти Бена, я несколько раз заходил в его комнату, но больше не могу там находиться без него. Единственное место в нашем доме, где я чувствовал себя в безопасности, исчезло вместе с ним.

Костяшкой указательного пальца Ваня незаметно вытерла стоявшие в глазах слезы.   
— Клаус, — голос дрогнул, но она выдохнула и продолжила спокойнее. — Прости, дорогой, но я должна спросить, ты ведь не думал… о самоубийстве?  
— Ты спрашиваешь или совет даешь? — Он засмеялся, когда сестра изменилась в лице и стукнула его по плечу, по ходу называя кретином. — Конечно, я думал об этом, но я никогда не убью себя. Разве что под кайфом выйду в окно или стану рок-звездой и наебенюсь так, что наркота из ушей полезет.

Ваня смотрела на него внимательно и грустно, а Четвертый продолжал:  
— Но я трус. Слишком боюсь другой стороны и всегда буду бежать в противоположном направлении.  
— Хорошо. — Она подалась вперед и положила ладонь ему на колено. — Если хочешь, я буду рядом, когда ты в следующий раз будешь пробовать призвать Бена. Может быть вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем? Мм?

Они оба вздрогнули от неожиданности, когда в дверь трижды громко постучали:  
— Prime 8’s, на сцену через десять минут.  
— Как? Уже?  
Клаус лишь пожал плечами, а Ваня взглянула на часы и полезла за телефоном.  
— Диего не отвечает, черт.  
— Видимо, из-за непогоды ситуация на дороге — жопа.  
— Говорила же ему, что лучше не сваливать из города накануне концерта.

Ваня повесила трубку, кинула трубку на диван и взволнованно закусила губу. Перевела взгляд на Клауса, убирающего свою гитару в чехол, и разве что не захлопала в ладоши. Схватила гитару Диего, вложила инструмент в руки Клаусу. Подхватила свою скрипку и потащила брата по коридору.

— Эй, стой, погоди… Ваня! — Клаус смог обратиться к ней когда оба стояли около выхода на сцену. — Ты чего?  
— Спасаю выступление, очевидно же! — Она кивнула на гитару. — Ты умеешь играть и знаешь все наши песни.  
Клаус взглянул на сцену за спиной сестры и тряхнул головой.  
— Нет, нет. Ты не спасешь выступление, а словишь авоську помидоров в лицо. — Добавил уже менее уверенно. — Я никогда не стоял на сцене.  
— Клаус, ты стоял перед десятками камер и сотнями журналистов, спасая горожан от преступников, и ты говоришь, что боишься публики?  
— Аргумент. — Четвертый провел рукой по гитаре. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сыграл?  
Ваня кивнула. Она и так была уверена в своем решении, а появившаяся на лице Клауса улыбка только подтвердила его правильность.  
— Минута до выхода на сцену!

Брат и сестра стояли плечом к плечу, а пятки горели от нетерпения.  
— О, вы здесь! Фух, успел! Клаус, спасибо огромное, братан, выручил!  
Диего ворвался в тесное пространство за сценой и, не успев перевести дыхание, выхватил гитару из рук Клауса и бросил под ноги свой рюкзак. Перепрыгнул через ступеньку и нырнул в приветственный визг толпы.

Ване было страшно оборачиваться на Клауса. Еще минуту назад он искрил, а сейчас просто приглушенно и тепло светился.  
— Здорово, что Диего успел. И концерт спасать не нужно, и я послушаю вашу игру.  
Ей отчего-то было так горько. Хотелось легкого безумства, приключения, но больше всего — дать Клаусу развеяться.  
— Я должна…  
— Да, публика ждет.

Ваня медленно поднялась на ступеньку, но Клаус вдруг взял ее за локоть.  
— Если твое предложение помочь с Беном еще в силе, то я бы хотел попробовать.  
Ваня кивнула, а Четвертый подмигнул и кивнул на сцену.  
— Найду вас после шоу. Зажигайте!

Сестра поднялась на сцену и зал закричал. Выступление началось.  
Четвертый подхватил рюкзак брата, выбрался в зал и прислонился плечом к одной из бетонных колон. Вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов помятую пачку сигарет. Только что закончилось соло Диего и вступила Ваня. По спине побежали мурашки. Клаус затянулся и прикрыл глаза.  
— Я справлюсь, Бен. Обещаю.


End file.
